


Talia's words

by somerandomperson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a few of Talia's words in the ruins of the Hale House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talia's words

**Author's Note:**

> The last two lines of the verse just randomly popped into my head a few minutes ago and i wrote them down and they made me think about Derek and suddenly all my Derek Hale feels had taken over and suddenly i had written a sad little ficlet about a memory.

_the earth was quiet and our footsteps softly fell_

_the starlight glistened as it danced through the trees_

_the night was black but the moon held us in her spell_

_the wind it roared as it chased us through the leaves_

_the wolf howled at the moon to tell her all was well_

Derek rereads the words written next to a grocery list as if they came to the writer suddenly in the store. Its just a few lines of verse, scrawled at an angle as if in a rush to make it onto the page.

The ink was faded and the paper curled and cracked. Derek feel his hands shake as he lifts the notebook out from the crack in the wall. Derek's pulse races and the muscles in his throat tighten as he looks at the writing covering the pages. His mothers writing, there in black white, in a little book that had fallen into the crack and become lost. Everything had burned in the fire, every tiny memento of his family had turned to ash. And yet, here so many years later hidden in a crack buried in ash is a small notebook that belonged to his mother. 

Derek tries to take a breath but he can't get his lungs to work. The outer edges of Derek's vision begin to blur and he falls to the ground, a small cloud of dust and dirt burst up around him, slowly floating back to the ground. He leans back on the wall struggling to draw breath as the ache grew, a weight upon his chest crushing his lungs and making in each inhale burning on its way down. 

Because how could he have forgotten this? Such a small thing, that most people didn't notice but his mother had always had a notebook on her. She would carried one everywhere to jot down random things. If he just closed his eyes he could see her leaning against the steering wheel scribbling a quick note, flashing him a half smile. So many notes, little pages ripped out of the books, stuffed in lunch boxes, left on the fridge or under a mug on the counter. Reminders, grocery lists, quotes, instructions, recipes.  
But in that moment slumped against the damp brick the clearest memory was of the little notes that were often wedged in the cupboard door where the mugs were kept. Those notes were always for his dad and were snippets of song lyrics that his mother had heard on the radio or in a store or that someone had been singing that she couldn't remember who they were by and what song they were from. 

These tiny notes folded up and wedged under the door so that when Derek's dad came home from work and would go to make a cup of tea, there it was a few random lyrics to greet him. And every time Derek's dad would stop and read the note, then start humming to himself. Later his father would find his mother and sing the song to her. After a few bars his mother would join in and sing along neither of them were ever in the same key.

And what wouldn't Derek give to hear them sing out of tune again. He had found it so embarrassing at the time, embarrassed that someone would hear them singing so badly and so loudly, smiling at each other. 

What wouldn't he give to see his mother laugh or hear his dad hum softly and quietly to himself as his mother got the words wrong. 

Derek gasped as the ache in his chest becomes unbearable. Derek clutches at his chest, claws digging in to try and stop the pain. Derek's ragged breaths pant out as tears begin to fall. Warm lines flowing across his skin dripping into the dirt. But all the time, safely cradled in one hand is a small notebook filled with words on everyday things.


End file.
